


Mistletoe

by NatsumiShi4



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, implied LenKu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiShi4/pseuds/NatsumiShi4
Summary: Rin Kagamine loves Christmas! She also loves her brother and he has a crush on a fellow club member Miku. At the music club Christmas party Rin comes up with a plan for the two to meet under the mistletoe but ends up under the Christmas cliche herself with someone she never expected. Oneshot, platonic GakuRin with a bit of fluff. (This is the original summary from FF.net)
Relationships: Kagamine Rin & Kamui Gakupo





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to FanFiction.Net by me with the same name on December 25th, 2018

Christmas was Rin’s favorite time of year. Rin’s birthday was only a few days after the holiday but it seems like Christmas was the time of year that filled her with the most joy in the month of December. She loved the decorations, the songs, the movies! Rin would get into the christmas mood some years as early as September. Sometimes Rin worried that her enthusiasm would scare others off this time of year so she got everyone of her friends, neighbors, teachers and even her dogs a gift or two, hoping that if she bought them something they could put aside her annoyance in her for the holidays. Because Rin was so generous in gifts in her younger days everyone in her class would be kind to her when December 1st hit and act like she didn’t even exist by the time January rolled around. It didn’t bother Rin much because Christmas was the season of giving after all, she didn’t mind giving people things with nothing in return. Her brother Len did have an issue with it however and he would get mad at the people trying to befriend Rin just for free stuff. While Rin did give out gifts freely it was nothing more than snacks and small trinkets, she always gave her close friends the bigger gifts. Rin was a second year high school student and this year the music club decided to throw a party in the club room before winter break started. Rin was super excited to throw the party, Miku and the club supervisor Meiko Sakine-sensei decided to help Rin out with planning the party. After school on the day before the party Sakine-sensei led Rin and Miku to her car and drove the two to the department store to buy decorations and snacks. Rin had a huge grin on her face when she stepped into the store to see all the christmas decorations. She saw the happy kids dragging their not so happy parents around, men and women going to stores they my not frequent often with nervous expressions to find the perfect gift for their partner, the smell of hot chocolate and cookies in the air. The feelings of christmas enveloped Rin making her chest feel warm. 

“So we need a mini christmas tree, ornaments, construction paper to make chains…” Miku was reading off the list, but both women knew they were starting to lose Rin. Sakine-sensei decided to split the list into three so the trio could get everything they needed in a quick amount of time. Rin was given a list with only decorations on it so she darted into a christmas themed store and excitedly began to browse the aisles. As she was looking for tinsel she stopped in front of a basket labeled “mistletoe”. Seeing this an idea popped into Rin’s head. Len had always done so much for Rin over the years, Rin felt like she didn’t do enough for him as big twin sister should. Rin’s dear little brother however had a not so subtle crush on the lovely music club president, Miku, however he has never confessed. Rin thought maybe with the help of this romantic christmas tradition she could help her brother finally make a move. The bucket at one point must have been filled to the brim with mistletoe but Rin had to lean into the bucket to grab the last piece of plastic mistletoe. She grabbed it but fell into the bucket, her feet flailing trying not to tip the thing over. After a few moments of flailing Rin felt two big hands lift her out of the bucket.

“Thank you so-” Rin said before turning around to face whoever had pulled her out of the bucket. But to Rin’s surprise she was face to face with one of her teachers. “Kamui-sensei!” 

“Ah hello Kagamine-chan,” Kamui-sensei said with a smile. Rin insisted that her teachers called her Kagamine-chan so she could be differentiated from her brother. Gakupo Kamui, Rin’s young and kind history teacher was one of the few teachers to use that cutesy honorific. 

“What are you doing here?” Rin asked. “And why aren’t you wearing the gloves I got you?”

Rin wasn’t lying when she said she got gifts for her teachers too. She bought Kamui-sensei a pair of gloves and gave them to him that morning when she got to school since she never sees him wear any, even when the weather sometimes fell below freezing. Seeing her teachers long but bare hands made Rin worried he didn’t like the gift. 

“I did wear them but it’s a little warm in here so I took them off,” he said with a sheepish smile.

“I came to this store looking for some wrapping paper, I thought this place would have some good ones.”

“Oh they do! I can show you!” Rin said enthusiastically. This definitely wasn’t Rin’s first time in this shop. 

“That would be nice, thank you.” Kamui-sensei said with a laugh and a smile. Rin grabbed his arm and dragged him to the back of the store. There was a shelf with christmas bags and wrapping papers. They had designs with snowflakes, snowmen, penguins and santa’s all in different art styles. Kamui-sensei looked at the wrapping papers a bit and then looked over to Rin.

“Which one do you like?” Kamui-sensei asked Rin. Rin looked at them for a bit before picking one up with a mistletoe design. 

“This one is nice and colorful! Great for any man, woman or child,” Rin said handing it to the purple haired man. 

“Thank you, now the last thing I need is a christmas card,” Kamui-sensei said. “Will you show me where the card section is?” He asked.

“Yeah!” Rin said. She got a head start towards the cards and Kamui-sensei followed. But on her way she passed a basket full of tinsel.

“Oh crap! I forgot I was getting decorations!” Rin said as she grabbed a bag of tinsel and put it in her basket. “Sensei the cards are down that way! I gotta go!” Rin said as she pointed towards the right and ran towards the front of the store to check out. After her purchase was made Rin met up with Sakine-sensei and Miku who had gotten everything off their lists. With everything they need had been bought and the three girls left the store, Rin keeping an eye out for Kamui-sensei as she left but not running into him again.

* * *

The next day after school ended Gumi, Luka, Miku, Sakine-sensei and Rin took the decorations upstairs to the music club room and began to decorate. There were paper chains Rin stayed up to make on every wall, 2 reefs, a mini christmas tree with gold and silver ornaments, and a small pile of presents for the white elephant gift exchange that Piko suggested. Finally the remaining members of the club Len, Piko, Neru and Haku came up stairs with drinks and snacks and the little christmas party began! 

Everyone sat on the floor and ate chips while drinking vending machine drinks. The gift exchange was fun, Rin got a mug with a snowman on it and a packet of hot chocolate. Len got socks with weird looking elfs on them that the twins got a laugh out of. After about an hour of festivities everyone who was left (Miku, Gumi, Sakine-Sensei and Len) began to pack everything up. When they first started cleaning up Shion-sensei walked through the door. 

“Meiko! Gakupo is waiting downstairs for us to go to karaoke,” Shion-sensei said as he walked in leaning on the door.

“I know Kaito cool your tits. I’ll join you after we finish cleaning,” Sakine-sensei said with a bit of a playful tone Rin hadn’t heard before. 

Shion-sensei after seeing all the kids and Sakine-sensei working decided he would help us to get the job done faster. 

When we were about half-way done cleaning Rin walked up to Len and rested her head on his shoulder.

“My sweet younger twin brother would you please go to my locker and get my wallet for me? It’s not in my bag I must have just shoved it in the locker after lunch.”

“Why don’t you just get it yourself?” Len asked.

“If you do this I’ll buy you all the bananas you desire on the way home,” Rin said sweetly. 

“Deal!” Len said as he quickly shuffled out of the room. Rin smirked as he left, her plan was working perfectly!

Rin grabbed a chair and hung up the mistletoe she bought at the store the other day in the club room doorway. Basically the plan was Rin would send Len out and when he got closer and she’d called Miku over so they would have to kiss. It seemed perfect in her head. 

As Rin was putting it up she noticed Gumi was looking at her, the girl just gave a “I know what you’re up to” smile and went back to cleaning. After the mistletoe was up Rin stood against the door frame and looked to her left where Len would come back from if he had gone to the lockers. This is where Rin’s plan failed her because someone else came from the opposite direction and stepped into the door frame. 

“Meiko, Kaito what are you two doing? I’ve been waiting for you two in the cold for like 10 minutes!” Kamui-sensei was now in the door frame with Rin.

Everyone looked over. Meiko and Kaito apologized while Gumi burst out laughing as she pointed at the pair. At first there was confusion but everyone’s eyesight followed Gumi’s finger towards the mistletoe hanging above the door. Rin was the only one to not look up, instead she looked down with a fierce blush of embarrassment on her face. 

“Sorry Kamui-sensei I-I was just about to take that down-” But to Rin’s surprise she was cut off by someone grabbing her hand. She followed the hand all the way up to Kamui-sensei’s lips as he placed a very soft kiss on her knuckles. Rin’s face was probably as red as a tomato by the time her other two teachers walked up to the door.

“Stop sudecuing your students Gakupo,” Sakine-sensei said sarcastically as Gakupo pulled his hand away and just gave her a chuckle and a smile. 

“Alright Gakupo we’re ready to go,” Kaito said walking out with the purple haired man. Sakine-sensei gave Rin a smile and a wink as she locked the door and left. Gumi and Miku walked over to Rin with trash bags in hand.

“Meiko locked the door, Rin stay up here to let us back in we’re gonna take this all out to the dumpster.” Miku said as her and Gumi walked out of the room, giggles leaving their lips when they assumed Rin was out of earshot. 

Rin went back into the classroom and grabbed her school bag, she let out a sound that was the mixture of a fangirl squeal and an embarrassed groan. Eventually she could hear Len try to open the door. Rin got up and opened the door for him.

“You’re wallet was in there but so was this,” Len said as he held out a small package in mistletoe wrapping paper. Painfully familiar mistletoe wrapping paper. Len went to put Rin’s wallet back in her school bag as Rin tore up the wrapping paper. There was a card taped to the box. She opened the card and read it.

_ Rin Kagamine-chan, _

_ The gloves fit great and I am very thankful you got them for me! In my family it is considered rude if we don’t return the favor when someone does something nice for us. I hope these chocolate-covered oranges will suffice as a thank you gift and a christmas present. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! _

_ -Gakupo Kamui _

Rin grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. She then ran over to the window to look and see if she could see Kamui-sensei. When she saw him and the other two teachers head towards the gate Rin started to pound on the window which freaked Len out. This forceful action did however get Kamui-sensei’s attention. Rin held up the chocolate and the note which said “Thank You” in Rin’s bad handwriting. Kamui-sensei laughed and gave her a dazzling smile. He then waved to her before turning around and walking out the school gates. Rin’s smile grew huge when she saw the blue gloves she had bought him on his hands. On the walk home Rin didn’t think about the failed mistletoe plan or the precious money she lost to buy Len more banana than a normal human could consume, she only thought fondly of the new friend she had found in Gakupo Kamui. 


End file.
